


Listen to the Voice of Your Better Angel

by misbegotten



Category: Doom (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: Samantha has always been strong enough for both of them.





	Listen to the Voice of Your Better Angel

**Author's Note:**

> A companion piece to [Listen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11833425).

Samantha is older by two minutes. She's been taking advantage of that fact since they were children. Older, wiser (she claimed), the first to try, the first to lie...

There's no lying that John has always been part of her. She's always been his angel and his demon. 

Until there's something worse.

*

Injecting John with C-24 was an easy decision. She would not lose him. She knew in her head (liar, liar), in her heart, that she would make the same decision again. Fuck the Corporation for unleashing the secrets of Olduvai, fuck them for claiming their parents, fuck them -- they cannot have John.

She's the first to say that she and John came out of Olduvai unscathed, that they were just lucky. It's hard to argue with her without the data downloads as proof of what the Corporation never should have been doing in the first place.

*

John hides his want behind worry. His need becomes putting distance between them, as if physical distance could ever break the bond that ties them. Ten years and two planets couldn't do it. But she feels his eyes on her, hears his breath catch. Sees him holding back. He's afraid, her little brother. Afraid that he might hurt her.

As if he ever could.

He buries his face in her neck as he comes.

*

She thinks about C-24, about the past and the future, as she pulls the sheet around them. Artificial daylight creates shadows on John's sleeping face, soft edges on the curve of his cheeks, his brow. One of his hands is tangled in her hair and the other draped across her side possessively.

The Ark will reopen soon. Scrubbed clean, reborn, a shrine to secrets. Theirs is just one more secret to be kept. She'll protect John, John will protect her.

They're both strong enough, now.


End file.
